pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Gold and Silver Walkthrough/Part 4
Route 36 On Thursday, you can find Arthur of Thursday, one of the Week Siblings. He will give you a , which raises the power of moves. You cannot go left due to there being a in the way. Instead, go south to the Ruins of Alph. Ruins of Alph Ruins of Alph Ruins of Alph interior GSC.png Interior }} Head into the top cave and you'll have to solve a quick puzzle. After you do, you'll drop down into the main part of the ruins. If you catch three different forms of , you can head outside and you'll meet up with a will take you to their building and will upgrade your Pokédex with the "Unown Mode." You will be able to view the Unown forms you've viewed in order of being caught. Unfortunately, you can't get into the other three chambers until you obtain and . You can come back whenever you want. The rest of the Ruins of Alph walkthrough will be taken care of later. For now, head west through the gate to get to . Route 32 You can also skip the Ruins of Alph section and head directly here from Violet City; just head south below the Gym. The first man, if talked to, will give you a , which will raise the power of moves. There are several trainers on this route to battle. Down a ways is a . |} Once you get , you can cut down the nearby tree and talk to the man nearby, who will hand out . Down from him is a facing the wall. |} Go down and into the nearby grass to get a . Straight down is a . |} Down a bit more is another . |} Straight up from him in the grass is a . Go right and up to face three s. |} If you talk to him again, you can get his phone number, and he'll call you from time to time about swarms here on . |} Down past the is a shady man who stops you in your path to try to sell you a for 1,000,000. Obviously you don't have that money, so either answer is pointless. Behind the nearby Pokémon Center, on Friday, you can find Frieda of Friday, one of the Week Siblings. She will give you a , which raises the power of moves. Inside the Pokémon Center is a Fishing Guru who will give you the . Straight down from the Pokémon Center is a . After his defeat, go left and into Union Cave. Union Cave There is a lot more to do here, but it requires the use of , so we'll have to come back later. On Friday, after obtaining , you can go all the way down to the bottom floor of the cave and Surf across a body of water to battle and capture a . Go straight left all the way to get an . Down from that is a . |} To the right of him is another Hiker. Go down a bit to battle a . |} Below him is a . Go back up and left to get a . Head down and up the ladder on the left to fight the . |} Go back down and right to fight another . |} Below him is an . Go right and exit the cave, and you'll be on . Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Walkthrough